A força de um desejo
by Freya de Niord
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um membro do Weiss resolve ter um filho? Leiam e descubram! Mpreg, fic em homenagem à Kaline


**Título**: A força de um desejo

**Autora**: Freya de Niord

**Classificação**: yaoi, comédia, Mpreg

**Pares**: Aya x Omi, Yohji x ken x Yohji, casal especialmente convidado e uma participação para lá de especial!

_**Essa fic é totalmente dedicada à minha amiga Kaline.**_

**_VOCÊ é responsável por ela ter sido criada! Por isso não reclame! _**

_**A força de um desejo**_

- Yoooootaaaannnnnn! – grita na orelha de um playboy que estava dormindo tranqüilamente, fazendo dar um salto e se grudar no teto.

- Credo Ken! Vai assustar outro assim no inferno! – foi então que o loiro notou onde estava – Aiiiiiiii! – grita ao cair na cama quebrando-a – Pô! É a terceira cama só nesse mês...

- E aí? Já pegou o resultado?

- Que nada! Se eu ainda estou aqui... ¬¬"

- Então vamos logo! – e puxa o playboy da cama arrastando-o pelo quarto totalmente nu

- Pára caralho! – protesta até que consegue se soltar no meio do corredor onde a porta do quarto de Aya se abre e dá de cara com ele peladinho da silva

- Hunf! Todo esse escândalo a essa hora da manhã? – e o olha da cabeça aos pés – Tá relaxando nos exercícios Kudou? Parece que seu corpo tá meio diferente... – diz sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Jura Aya-kun? – e Ken faz a maior cara de felicidade – Viu, viu, como eu tenho razão?

- Hummm...O que tá acontecendo? – Omi aparece atrás do ruivo, coçando os olhinhos de sono.

- Viu o que vocês dois fizeram? – Ken e Yohji se encolheram todinho ao ver o olhar assassino que o líder dava.

- Er... Bem... Tenho que sair... – mais do que depressa o ex-playboy desce as escadas.

- Er... Bem... Eu vou com ele... – e o jogador sai correndo atrás de seu koibito.

Segundos depois o loiro volta andando vagarosamente para seu quarto, lembrando-se que não podia sair daquele jeito, pelado.

- Aya-kun... – diz Omi esfregando-se no tórax do ruivo. – Eu quero carinho... – diz todo dengoso

- Vem aqui... – então ele o puxa pela fina corrente presa à coleira ao redor do pescoço do chibi – Vamos brincar um pouquinho...

Depois de vestido os dois saem ao seu destino.

- Será que dessa vez vai dar certo? – pergunta todo preocupado o jogador – Será que não vai ser outro alarme falso?

- Ei! Não fica encucado não, afinal estamos seguindo direitinho as ordens médicas. – faz uma careta ao se lembrar dos efeitos dos hormônios que teve que tomar.

- É que... Sabe... Estamos tentando há tanto tempo... – deu um longo suspiro

- Lembra-se do que o médico disse? A ansiedade é a pior inimiga nesses casos. Tá provado cientificamente que os índices de sucesso são maiores quando os casais não ficam pensando nisso a toda hora.

- Eu sei... Mas é que...

- Vem aqui! – e o puxa para um beijo, enquanto o sinal está fechado.

- Hummm... Delicioso...

Meia hora depois, ambos estavam com o exame nas mãos. Foram andando até um pequeno parque que havia lá perto. Os dois estavam bastante nervosos e não conseguiam esconder sua agitação.

- Abre! – e o loiro empurrou o exame para seu koibito.

- Tem certeza? – e o outro acenou afirmativamente. Com as mãos tremendo ele abriu o exame. – DEU POSITIVO! – disse gritando de alegria.

Yohji ficou parado no banco, como uma estátua, enquanto Ken dava saltos de alegria.

- Ei Yotan! YOTAN! – e o jogador começou a sacudi-lo para tirá-lo do transe.

- Eu... eu... eu... – balbuciava o loiro ainda em choque – eu... tô... GRÁVIDO?

- SIM! NÓS VAMOS SER PAPAIS!

No consultório médico:

- Meus parabéns! – cumprimentou a médica.

- Também estamos muito felizes. Finalmente o sonho de nossa vida vai se realizar. Viemos aqui, pois queremos saber o que vamos ter que fazer daqui por diante.

- Sim, daqui pra frente terão que adotar uma série de cuidados para que nada dê errado.

Desde que um vírus espalhou-se, tornando todas as mulheres estéreis, os cientistas do mundo todo fizeram várias tentativas para reversão do processo, sem sucesso. Logo depois partiram para fecundação fora do útero, mas o índice de fracasso era muito alto, em torno de trinta por cento.

Até que um cientista brasileiro chamado João da Silva encontrou o único método totalmente estável. A partir de células tronco de diversas mulheres conseguiram criar todo sistema reprodutivo feminino artificial. Ao tentar implantar os órgãos nas mulheres houve uma rejeição violeta.

Ante a esse novo problema mais estudos foram feitos até que outro cientista português chamado Joaquim Manuel Lisboa conseguiu uma combinação de hormônios para evitar a rejeição, não em mulheres, mas em homens.

O trabalho foi apresentado em um congresso mundial onde líderes de todos os países se reuniram, pois o que estava em jogo era a sobrevivência da raça humana. A partir desse dia foi decidido que os homens seriam responsáveis pela perpetuação da espécie.

A princípio houve muitos protestos, pois eles não queriam de jeito nenhum isso, afinal homem não foi feito para ter bebes. Mas com o tempo viram que não tinham mais opções e, pouco a pouco, aderiram ao novo conceito.

- Kudou-san, a partir desse momento, tudo o que fizer refletirá diretamente para seu filho ou filha. Não poderá fumar, beber ou abusar de exercícios físicos. Aconselho a não faltar nos exames de pré-natal, teremos que acompanhar de perto a evolução do neném.

- Pode deixar doutora, eu o vigiarei direitinho! – respondeu um entusiasmado Ken.

- Estou receitando uma série de vitaminas e hormônios que terá que tomar, além de ter uma alimentação bastante saudável, ricos em frutas, verduras e legumes. Seu corpo estará em constante transformação e poderá sentir nos primeiros meses enjôos matinais, aumento de apetite e um certo descontrole emocional, na fase final da gravidez ocorrerá uma retenção de líquidos que fará com que seu corpo fique um pouco inchado, principalmente nas pernas onde o peso da barriga dificultará a circulação. Cuidar da pressão será essencial, por isso recomendo que venha ao consultório duas vezes por semana...

Yohji apenas escutava tudo atentamente. Já havia pesquisado muito sobre o assunto antes de ambos concordarem com isso. Sabia que Ken queria muito ficar grávido, mas devido a rejeição da prótese não pode levar adiante seu desejo.

O jogador ficara muito triste e caíra em depressão. Vê-lo naquele estado cortava o coração do loiro e após várias noites estudando, visitando e conversando com diversos amigos seus que passaram pela mesma experiência decidira levar adiante sua gravidez.

Quando falou para seu koibito sobre sua decisão, fora o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Ambos comemoram sobre os lençóis, fazendo amor como nunca fizeram antes.

Ken o acompanhou durante todo tempo o processo de operação para a instalação do sistema reprodutor e sua recuperação. O jogador seria o doador do espermatozóide e, escolheram um óvulo de uma mulher com características físicas parecidas com o loiro, no famoso banco de óvulos de Tokyo.

Sabiam que não seria fácil, uma vez que seria a primeira vez de Yohji e seu corpo poderia rejeitar o óvulo fecundado. Então, após quase um ano obtiveram sucesso.

- Não hesitem em entrar em contato comigo, ao menor sinal de anormalidade.

- Sim senhora. – ambos concordaram

Os dois decidiram andar um pouco antes de voltar para a Koneko para contar a novidade aos seus companheiros. Estavam no centro comercial e cada vez que passavam por uma loja de roupa de bebes, o jogador parava e ficava admirando as roupinhas, sapatinhos, berços, enfim tudo o que eles iriam precisar comprar.

Ken não se agüentava de tanta felicidade. Finalmente os dois realizariam seu sonho. Ter um filho! Já estava imaginando a decoração do quarto, as roupas, as brincadeiras. Ria sozinho com cada novo pensamento que tinha.

Yohji por sua vez estava bastante calado. Só agora é que o peso da responsabilidade estava caindo sobre seus ombros. Após tantas tentativas frustradas, não acreditava muito nessa gravidez. Mas ao olhar novamente para o exame, toda a realidade vinha à tona. Agora não tinha mais volta.

- Não é ótimo, Yotan? Finalmente conseguimos! – e o puxou para ver outra loja – Olhe! Não é lindo? Será menino ou menina? Bem, pode ser qualquer um desde que venha com saúde. – o jogador não percebia que seu koibito estava calado.

- Hum, hum.. – apenas concordava mecanicamente

- Ei, o que foi? – parou de repente ao notar que ele não estava prestando atenção. – Está se sentindo bem? Quer beber algo? Tá cansado? – disparou uma pergunta atrás da outra.

- Estou bem! Só acho que você está exagerando um pouco! – disse mal humorado.

- Humm.. Tá... Acho melhor a gente ir pra casa...

- Sim acho que é melhor... – e não falou mais nada durante o trajeto de volta.

- Voltamos! – gritou Ken a plenos pulmões.

- Finalmente! – desabafou Aya – Venham! Temos muito serviço – e jogou o aventou na cara do jogador.

- Como foi Ken-kun? – Omi estava curioso para saber o resultado, estava torcendo que dessa vez tudo desse certo para seus amigos.

- DEU POSITIVO! – gritou de felicidade

- Parabéns! – o chibi abriu um grande sorriso, abraçando-o primeiro para depois cumprimentar Yohji.

- Depois a gente comemora chibi! Temos muita coisa pra fazer! – e bastou uma palavra do Aya para que todos voltassem para seus afazeres.

A tarde veio rapidamente e com isso o final de expediente. Trabalharam muito e estavam cansados. Como de costume Omi foi para a cozinha preparar a janta enquanto os outros terminavam de fechar a loja.

- Hoje fiz um jantar especial para a futura mamãe! – anunciou Omi para todos. – A partir de agora teremos que comprar mais verduras e legumes. Comer comida fresca é essencial para repor as energias.

- Hummmm o cheiro tá delicioso! – elogiou Ken – Tá sentindo Yotan?... Yotan?

Mas o ex-playboy tinha saído correndo direto para o banheiro. Já não estava se sentindo muito bem com o forte aroma das flores e agora essa comida toda...

- Acho melhor pegar o sal de frutas – e Ken dirigiu-se à cozinha.

- Que pena! Fiz com tanto carinho... – disse tristinho.

- Mas nós ainda podemos comer... E preciso certificar-me que você vai se alimentar diretinho para não ficar doente... - disse abraçando-o por trás.

- Adoro quando você me dá comidinha. Quero ficar no seu colinho... – faz um beicinho.

- Putz! Acho que lá tinha meu café da manhã, almoço e a janta de ontem...

Yohji cambaleava para seu quarto com ajuda do jogador. Acabara de saber que estava grávido e já estava sentindo os sintomas!

- Está melhor? – perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que nunca vou estar melhor! Só de falar de comida estou ficando enjoado. Acho que nunca mais serei capaz de comer qualquer coisa sem antes vomitar... – disse caindo pesadamente na cama.

- Deixe-me fazer uma massagem... - começou a massageá-lo pelas costas

- Tá tão bom... Não pare... Hummm.. Suas mãos são ótimas Ken-kun...

- Você está tão lindo hoje... Tem um brilho especial nos seus olhos... Seu cheiro... – agora estava beijando-o na nuca, enquanto suas mãos desciam para apertar a bundinha dele. Esse local o deixava cada vez mais excitado. - Hummmm

O loiro começou a se sentir excitado também. Ultimamente seu apetite sexual tinha aumentado muito. Teve que se controlar diversas vezes para não agarrar o moreno e possuí-lo em qualquer lugar.

Yohji virou-se para cima, olhando nos olhos do jogador, vendo em seus olhos o brilho do desejo crescer à medida que o seu também crescia. Puxou-o para cima de si, tomando aquela boca tão deliciosa, invadindo, explorando, conquistando cada centímetro.

Antes mesmo que pudessem dar conta ambos estavam nus, transando selvagelmente entre os lençóis.

- Aya-kun.. Acho que eles estão se divertindo bastante... – comenta Omi nu, em cima da mesa de jantar com Aya por cima, ambos tomando o cuidado de não cair.

- Hunf... Eles bem que podiam ser mais discretos. – criticou Aya coberto de creme de leite.

- Encomenda para o Hidaka Ken! – anunciou um entregador com uma grande caixa em um carrinho de mão.

- Sou eu! – respondeu o moreno, indo assinar a fatura. – Vou lhes mostrar onde deixar. – e indicou a sala de estar. Mais cinco pacotes, cada um maior que o outro foi chegando em seguida.

- Que diabos é isso tudo? – perguntou um mal humorado Aya – Hidaka!

- Ora, são as coisas para o novo quarto do bebe! – disse cada vez entusiasmado.

- Nem olha pra mim! – falou Yohji ao ver os olhos do ruivo mirar de um para o outro – Foi ele que quis comprar!

- Ei, vocês já sabem o sexo da criança? – perguntou Omi

- Não ainda não. É muito cedo ainda. Só lá para a sexta ou sétima semana é que poderemos saber. – respondeu o loiro. – Er... eu... – e saiu correndo, pois estava se sentindo enjoado de novo. Do banheiro puderam ouvi-lo amaldiçoando, xingando, todos os deuses que ele conhecia e mais um pouco.

- Acho melhor fazer uma sopinha hoje à noite. – ficou pensando em voz alta o chibi. – Deixe-me ver, acho que vou ter que fazer algumas compras...

Ao sair a cara do playboy não era das melhores. Também seu humor estava péssimo.

- Diacho Ken! Você esqueceu de colocar papel higiênico no banheiro!

- Gomen né? Da próxima vez eu presto mais atenção... – o moreno sabia que não era muito bom contrariá-lo quando ficava nesse estado. A única coisa que fazia era concordar.

- Aya-kun vou no mercado. – anunciou o chibi – Quer alguma coisa?

- Sim, não se esqueça de comprar mais creme de leite. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Pode deixar!

- Ei, chibi, eu vou contigo. – e o loiro tirou o avental, jogando no balcão, largando tudo. Os dois saíram logo em seguida.

" – Que estranho... O Aya nem protestou..." – Ken olhava interrogativamente para a cara do ruivo.

- Ken termine logo esse arranjo. Ainda falta o que o Yohji ainda não terminou, limpar a estufa, fechar o caixa e preparar as encomendas de amanhã – ordenou calmamente.

O jogado olhou boquiaberto para o ruivo, entendendo o "porque" da paciência. Ele teria que dar conta das tarefas do playboy mais as dele!

- Sim senhor, essas verduras estão bem frescas – disse o vendedor, enquanto mostrava sua mercadoria.

- Não sei não, parecem meio amareladas... – o chibi examinava com um olho clínico tudo. – O que você acha Yotan? ... Yotan?

Olhou ao redor até achá-lo na barraca de sanduíches. Curioso, aproximou-se e o viu todo sossegado e sentado orientando ao vendedor.

- Sim, pode colocar bastante picles... É isso mesmo orégano, pimenta vermelha, pimenta do reino, pimenta indiana... Hummm... Sim esse daí também, como é o nome mesmo? ...Sim wassabe também!

O chibi olhava sem acreditar no sanduíche que ele estava montando. Tinha tudo quanto é tipo de pimenta.

- E pra terminar uma fatia de doce de leite... Isso mesmo! Pode pôr! – então finalmente se dá conta de quem o olhava – Oh! Oi chibi! Finamente senti um pouco de fome!

- Er...Yotan... Você vai comer isso? – os olhos dele estavam arregalados de espanto.

- Lógico que vou. Você viu que fantásticas são essas novas lojas que estão surgindo por aqui? Você pode montar o tipo de sanduíche que quer. Só podia ser coisa de americano mesmo!

- Mas isso não é muito saudável. – tentou argumentar – O médico não disse que seria melhor comer legumes, verduras e frutas frescas?

- Ah! Mas me deu uma vontade louca de comer esse sanduba! Quando senti o cheiro vindo daqui não resisti. Quer um pouco? – ofereceu o enorme sanduíche

- N... n... não, obrigado – ao sentir o cheiro seu estômago embrulhou e teve que se afastar um pouco.

- Ahhhh! Que delícia! – saboreava com gosto cada mordida.

- Deixa ele, rapaz. – falou o balconista – Tô acostumado a receber novas mamães. É sempre a mesma coisa. Você não tem noção de cada pedido que eu já recebi.

- Hãããã... Eu vou comprar o resto das coisas... – Omi tratou de se afastar o mais rápido possível, pois e ficasse mais um minuto vendo o loiro devorando tudo aquilo, quem iria ficar enjoado de verdade era ele mesmo.

Horas depois os dois voltaram contentes para a Koneko. Yohji sentia-se satisfeito, apesar dos gases que estavam se formando...

- Chegamos!

- Nossa! Vocês demoraram bastante! – reclamou um cansado, suado e sujo Ken

- Credo! O que foi que aconteceu contigo? Você tá fedendo pra burro! – o loiro afastou uns três passos de seu companheiro.

- Tive que limpar a estufa sozinho, já que um certo loiro resolveu de repente me abandonar! – subiu as escadas para tomar um belo de um banho.

- Ei chibi! Eu quero te ensinar uns pratos bem legais! Sabe estou com uma vontade de comer macarrão com chocolate... – e Yohji partiu decidido para a cozinha, começando a fuçar por todos os armários.

Aya olhou para o jovem arqueiro interrogativamente.

- Nem me pergunte Aya-kun, você não tem idéia o que ele comeu lá no mercado... – disse encaminhando-se para a cozinha – Cuidado! – mas o aviso veio tarde demais e uma pilha de panelas caiu do armário – Deixa que eu cuido de tudo Yotan!... Não, não, o chocolate não tá aí! – o chibi estava ficando louco, pois ele estava deixando sua cozinha de pernas para o ar.

O ruivo deu um grande suspiro e foi para o sofá assistir um pouco de televisão, mas não antes de ouvir o chibi tentando conter a ânsia de culinária do playboy.

- Não! Esse creme de leite não é para usar!

- Então, aceitam a missão? – perguntou Manx ao desligar o DVD.

- Sim! – responderam todos.

- Bem, não é um serviço complicado... – declarou Yohji sentando no sofá – Um pouco de ação não vai me fazer nada mal...

- Nem pensar! – contestou Ken – Você não vai fazer nada disso! É muito perigoso!

- Acho que o Ken tem razão – falou o chibi – É melhor ficar em casa dessa vez.

- Então é verdade? – falou Manx – Você está realmente grávido?

- Sim é verdade. – disse mal humorado – Mas não quer dizer que estou inválido!

- Ah! Então é por isso que você está tão fofinho assim? Quando meu primo teve o primeiro filho ficou tão charmoso... Você tem o mesmo cheirinho...- e ela chegou perto se encostando no loiro

- Hãããã... Manx... – Ken estava ficando com ciúmes – Já não está tarde?

- Ei que tal sair comigo pra comprar algumas roupinhas? – ela agora estava de braços dados com o ex-playboy que parecia estar gostando da atenção – Conheço algumas lojas que tem coisas tão bonitas...

- Nós já compramos tudo o que precisamos, Manx! – o moreno fez questão de chegar perto e, delicadamente, afastá-la.

- Ah! Tá... Bem, quando precisar não deixe de me ligar... – disse a título de despedida

- Pôxa Ken! Que falta de educação! Ela só queria ser gentil – o loiro falou pela primeira vez.

- Sei... Se esfregando toda perto de você! – contestou o jogador

- Será que podíamos voltar a planejar nossa nova missão? – perguntou friamente Aya

- E por falar nisso o senhor está proibido de participar da missão! Quer colocar em risco a vida do nosso filho? – ralhou o moreno.

- Qualé Ken! Eu tô grávido e não inválido!

- Mas e se você cair? Ou for ferido?

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem!

- Tá, mas os riscos são enormes!

Os dois continuaram assim durante mais ou menos dez minutos, o que foi suficiente para que a paciência de Aya fosse para o espaço.

- Silêncio! – gritou a plenos pulmões – Nem pensem em dar mais uma palavra! – disse apontando o dedo para o casal. – Kudou você fica na retaguarda, Omi e Ken vão comigo e ponto final!

- Quem é que ele pensa que é? Mandando assim em todo mundo...

Yohji encontrava-se em um furgão sendo a ponte de comunicação entre todos. Não gostara nada da idéia, mas também não tinha coragem de contrariá-lo.

- Kudou... – o loiro ouviu a voz do ruivo e estremeceu.

- Calma bebe, o bicho papão não vai te pegar... – e acariciou sua barriga que começara a aparecer.

- Hãããã... Balinese, a gente continua ouvindo tudo... – alertou Omi.

- Chhhhh, ele pode parecer feio e malvado, com um coração de pedra, mas a mamãe não vai deixar ele chegar perto de você... – o loiro continuou a ladainha

- Alvo na mira – falou Ken, pois tinha que fazer com que o outro calasse a boca. Ultimamente o ex-playboy tornara-se bastante atrevido, pois sabia que Aya não faria nada com ele. Só que quem pagava o pato era o moreno, que era obrigado a fazer os piores serviços que ele podia imaginar.

- Estou pronto e em posição!

Yohji só pode escutar os sons de luta e sabia que todos estavam se dando muito bem. A missão foi um sucesso e quando estavam quase chegando na Koneko...

- Ken... – chamou o loiro – Estou com uma vontade de comer jaca...

- JACA! Mas você nunca comeu isso na vida! – retrucou Ken

- Ora, mas agora eu tô... – e fez beicinho – Puxa Ken-chan... Você nunca faz as minhas vontades... – e ficava cada vez mais amuado.

O moreno não conseguia resistir quando o loiro fazia aquela cara. Sabia que se não fizesse isso ele ficaria chorando na cama a noite toda. Olhou para o chibi em uma súplica silenciosa.

- Acho que o mercado ainda deve estar aberto. – ajudou Omi

- Mas jaca não é uma fruta que a gente pode encontrar por ai! Nem é nativa do Japão! – falou Ken

- Então acho que a gente tem que ir pra Shibuya, ouvi falar que lá tem um lugar que vende produtos importados... – continuou o chibi.

- Quanto tempo vamos levar? – perguntou Yohji

- Acho que uma hora e meia... – respondeu Omi.

Aya simplesmente ficou calado. Viu que seu koibito estava disposto a ajudar aquele loiro e não quis contrariá-lo. Ele simplesmente tirou uma cadernetinha do bolso e começou a escrever.

A viagem acabou demorando uma hora a mais. Omi dormia nos braços de Aya que ainda continuava a escrever um pouco e parava, depois escrevia mais um pouco e parava.

- Ken-kun... Podemos parar? – pediu Yohji

- Mas de novo? Já é a quinta vez! Desse jeito a gente nunca vai chegar lá.

- É que tô apertado...

- Tá, acho que estou vendo um restaurante logo a frente...

No total acabaram parando umas seis vezes antes de chegar ao destino. Por sorte a loja ficava aberta vinte e quatro horas por dia. Quando Ken ouviu o preço da jaca quase caiu de costas.

- Mas é um produto de primeira – falou o vendedor brasileiro com forte sotaque. – Vem lá da minha terra! – a fruta estava em saquinhos fechados a vácuo. Ken olhou para aquela coisa gosmenta desconfiando de sua autenticidade.

- É ele mesmo Ken-kun! – afirmou Omi – Já vi as fotos quando estava fazendo pesquisas sobre frutas tropicais.

Com muito contragosto ele tirou o dinheiro da carteira e pagou ao homem. Yohji havia se recusado a descer, dizia que estava muito frio e não ia fazer bem para o bebe.

- Toma! – e entregou o pacote para o loiro que estava sentado esperando.

- O que é isso? – indagou fazendo uma careta.

- Ora essa! É a tal da jaca que você pediu!

- E como se come isso?

- Sei lá o desejo é seu, não é?

Abriu cuidadosamente o pacote, como se fosse uma bomba. Imediatamente todo o interior do furgão ficou com o forte cheiro da fruta.

- Credo! Isso tá estragado! Leva isso pra longe de mim!... Acho que tô ficando enjoado... – mal terminou a frase e saiu correndo pela porta a procura de um banheiro.

Yohji ficou quase uma hora no banheiro até sentir que seu estômago não iria mais abrir o bico. Com a ajuda de Ken voltou ao furgão e todos iniciaram a viagem para a Koneko. Mas tiveram que parar constantemente pois o loiro sentia uma vontade incontrolável de fazer xixi.

Quando chegaram estava quase amanhecendo. Cansados, tanto pela missão quanto pela caça à "jaca", não viam a hora de ir para a cama.

O jogador jogou a chave em cima da mesa e estava para subir os degraus para seu quarto, onde seu koibito já estava tomando um belo banho, quando Aya impediu sua passagem.

- Tome! – e entregou o caderninho onde passou tanto tempo escrevendo.

- O que é isso?

- São as tarefas da Koneko. Como você é responsável pelo loiro, e como foi por culpa dele que chegamos tão tarde... – e virou as costas para ele subindo as escadas.

O ruivo fora bastante meticuloso, pois no caderno constavam as tarefas a serem cumpridas e os prazos. O moreno conseguiu apenas arregalar os olhos. Agora sabia o porquê de tanto silêncio...

Os dias passaram tranqüilamente enquanto a gravidez de Yohji progredia sem maiores problemas. Os enjôos diminuíram gradativamente e os desejos por comidas "exóticas" também deram um boa diminuída para o alívio de um certo moreno.

O que ninguém sabia é que o jogador saiu uma tarde até um templo onde levou as oferendas prometidas pela "graça" alcançada.

- Esse não serve... Argh! Isso tá horrível!... Tá pequeno também... – Yohji foi jogando cada roupa que experimentava na cama. – DROGA! Tá tudo pequeno! Tô parecendo uma baleia Ken!

O loiro estava na frente do espelho, somente de cuecas. Sua barriga estava bem pronunciada, já que entrava no sétimo mês de gestação.

- Oh! Ken! Será que algum dia vou voltar ao normal? Meus músculos mais parecem maria mole... – foi andando até a cama, onde sentou-se com dificuldade. – Toda hora preciso pedir ajuda pra ir no banheiro... Meus pés, então? Viu como estão inchados? E esse calor?

- Calma... – levantou-se e o abraçou por trás. – Sabia que você está lindo? É o papai mais lindo que já vi na minha vida...

- Quem diria... – e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele – Logo, logo esta casa terá mais um membro... Um lindo garoto...

- E olho que esse mocinho deu muito trabalho. Nem quis saber de se mostrar logo!

Yohji ainda se lembrava da ansiedade para saber o sexo da criança. Mas toda vez que iam ao exame do ultrassom o danadinho cruzava as pernas, não deixando ver se seria menino ou menina. Fora somente na semana anterior que conseguiram ver algo.

- Está quase na hora da consulta médica. É melhor me aprontar logo. Mas o que diabos vou vestir? Nada mais me serve!

O futuro papai estava praticamente desmontando o armário. Todas as suas roupas de quando não estava grávido foram colocados em uma mala e guardado em cima do armário para dar lugar às roupas de gestante.

Depois de meia hora, ele achou a única roupa que ainda lhe servia. Uma grande bata creme que ia até o joelho com uma calça marrom de elástico bem folgada. Colocou o sapato preto de lona bem baixinho.

Na Koneko Aya e Omi trabalhavam tranqüilamente até a chegada do loiro. Ao ver a futura mamãe as meninas ficaram todas derretidas se aproximando para conversar com ele.

- Aiaiaiaiaiaiai, você tá tão fofinho! – exclamava uma

- Quer dizer que um menino? Já escolheram o nome? – perguntava outra

- Posso tocar na sua barriga? – atreveu-se outra.

O moreno viu que seu koibito estava adorando toda aquela atenção. Conversava animadamente com todas, respondendo as perguntas e recebendo conselho das outras. Ficaram nessa "conversa de comadre" durante uma meia hora.

Como resultado, acabaram chegando atrasado para o obstetra.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, doutora. – falou Ken.

- Bem, e como vai o futuro papai? Vamos para a mesa de exame?

Com a ajuda dos dois, Yohji finalmente conseguiu deitar-se para o exame de rotina.

- Humm, a pressão está normal... – e tocou a barriga – O menino gosta de se mexer bastante, hein?

- Ele dá cada chute doutora... Outro dia até pude ver o contorno do pezinho de tanta força que fez...

- Tem tomado regularmente os hormônios e as vitaminas?

- Sim senhora.

- Tudo está correndo normalmente. Sua pressão está normal, seus batimentos cardíacos estão bons... Agora podemos esperar que a qualquer momento que o parto aconteça. Deixem preparado a mala do bebe e não aconselho nenhum esforço físico em demasia.

Ao sair do consultório tiveram a maior surpresa que poderia acontecer. Bem lá, na sala de espera, estava um ruivo, bastante conhecido por serem inimigos.

- Schul! – exclamaram os dois.

- Ei não precisam fazer essa cara! – diz com uma careta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – e Ken colocou-se a frente do seu koibito.

- O senhor já pode entrar... – falou a enfermeira.

Foi então que os dois repararam na saliência da barriga dele. Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram em muito.

- Querem parar de ficarem tão espantados? Isso já está me dando dor de cabeça! Droga! Desde que fiquei grávido não consigo controlar meus poderes... Yohji! Quer fazer o favor de não ficar desejando comer essas coisas estranhas? Isso tá me dando enjôo... – e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- Acho que está na hora de dormir – espreguiçou-se no sofá – Vamos, Ken?

- Tá... – e tirou a cabeça da barriga do loiro – gostava de ficar assim, sentindo o movimento do bebe.

- Me ajuda!... Arre! Tá ficando cada vez mais difícil ficar em pé... E vocês dois vão continuar acordados?

- Sim, daqui a pouco a gente sobe, Yohji-kun – respondeu Omi

- Finalmente um pouco de privacidade... – o ruivo abraçou o chibi, distribuindo beijos cada vez mais ardentes de desejo.

- Ahhh! Que delícia Aya-kun...

- Você comprou?

- Sim, está na geladeira. O creme de leite com menta...

- KEN! ACORDA KEN! KENNNNNN!

O moreno acordou assustado ao ouvir seu nome. Ao lado viu o loiro dobrado sobre si mesmo com forte sinais de dores.

- O que foi? A bolsa rompeu?

- É lógico caralho! O que você acha que é essa água toda? Merda tá doendo pra burro!

Imediatamente o moreno saiu da cama. Haviam combinado milhares de vezes o que fazer quando chegasse a hora, mas agora não se lembrava de nada. Branco total.

- AAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! – o loiro começou a sentir as contrações.

- Aya! – foi o único pensamento racional que teve. Saiu do quarto correndo e bateu na porta dele. – AYA! AYA ACORDA! – gritou a plenos pulmões. Não teve a paciência de esperar, praticamente invadiu o quarto do ruivo sem pedir licença.

Os dois levaram um enorme susto, quando ouviram os gritos do jogador.

- O que foi? – perguntou o ruivo.

- T-t-t-t-t-áááá´nascendo! – tremia como vara verde.

- Kami sama! Daí-me forças! – disse olhando para cima. - Ken, agora quero que se acalme e me diga onde está o telefone da médica.

- N-n-n-n-n-aaa caderneta...

- E onde está?

- No meu quarto.

- Onde no seu quarto. – o ruivo não sabia de onde estava tirando tanta paciência.

- No criado mudo.

- Omi, pegue a caderneta e telefone avisando que nós estamos indo para o hospital. Ken prepare as malas com as roupas do bebe e de maternidade do Yohji. Eu vou descer e deixar o carro pronto.

- Hai Aya! – o chibi tirou o que estava usando e colocou as roupas para sair.

- Ken? Não acha melhor ficar com o Yohji? – perguntou Aya

- Ah! Sim! – e saiu correndo, havia se esquecido completamente dele.

- Acho melhor ajudá-lo – e o chibi seguiu para o quarto dos dois.

- Puta que pariu! Onde é que você estava! Caralho $#¨#$#

- Calma Yohji-kun! – e Omi aproximou-se dele – O Aya já está preparando o carro.

- Mala... mala... mala... – Ken só repetia que nem um robô enquanto procurava as coisas no armário, esparramando todas as roupas.

- Ken... Não é aquela lá? – apontou o chibi para um canto.

- SIM! – e foi correndo pegá-la como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Qual o nome da médica – perguntou Omi.

- Bogard, Kaline – balbuciou o loiro antes de gritar novamente de dor.

Com a ajuda de Omi e Ken, Yohji conseguiu, depois de muito custo, descer as escadas indo até o carro, onde deitou-se no banco dos passageiros, apoiando a cabeça no colo do jogador.

Rapidamente chegaram ao hospital onde foram atendidos pela própria médica.

- Que sorte! Eu estava de plantão. Houve até um alarme falso... Isso, sente-se na cadeira de rodas. Qual o tempo entre as contrações.

- De dois em dois minutos – respondeu o chibi.

- Enfermeiras! Direto para a sala de parto... Você vai querer assistir Ken?

- Sim, sim, sim – respondeu o moreno agarrado ao braço da cadeira, não tirando os olhos de preocupação de seu koibito.

- Está certo! – e todos se encaminharam para dentro da ala restrita.

- Nós temos uma sala de espera! Queiram me acompanhar. – guiou a enfermeira.

Enquanto seguiam a enfermeira, cruzaram com uma pessoa muito conhecida. Estava na cadeira de rodas e parecia bastante amuado que nem notou os dois.

- Que droga! Como iria saber que era alarme falso? Pareciam dores autênticas! – reclamava Schul

- Vê se aprende a controlar mais seus poderes. Desde que ficou grávido não consigo ter uma noite de sono decente! – reclamou Brad.

- E eu tenho culpa? – brigou o outro

- Lógico que tem! Kami sama, onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando decidi aceitar ter essa criança! – respondeu Brad

Foi então que eles encararam os dois Weiss à sua frente, olhando-os muito espantados.

- Vocês? O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Schul

- Não é da sua conta! – falou Aya

- Ah! Quer dizer que o gatinho está em trabalho de parto? – o ruivo acabara de ler a mente.

Os dois simplesmente continuaram em silêncio.

- Podem sossegar! Não vamos lutar aqui, ainda mais na condição que ele está – Brad apontou para seu companheiro. – Vamos embora... Ei que cara é essa?

- Não pode ser... – Schul estava verdadeiramente espantado. – Merda! Agora tô entendendo tudo!

- O que você está dizendo? – indagou Brad. Cansado como estava, ultimamente não estava nem conseguindo interpretar suas visões do futuro.

- Não entendeu? As datas batem direitinho! Foi aquele idiota que me fez isso! Lembra da nossa última luta?

- Você não fez isso! – disse ao entender, onde seu companheiro queria chegar – Diga que não foi tão imbecil de ter esquecido de quebrar o elo mental com aquele loiro?

Schul apenas abaixou a cabeça. Lembrou-se de quando lutou com o playboy e como fizera um elo mental com ele, apenas para tirar as informações que precisava. Depois achou engraçado continuar assim para brincar um pouco com a mente dele.

Só que nunca poderia imaginar que a coisa acabasse virando uma via de mão dupla. Os sentimentos de maternidade de Yohji refletiram-se nele, pois eram fortes o suficiente para quebrar suas próprias barreiras e penetrar em seu subconsciente. Agora sabia de onde vinha essa sua obsessão em ser mãe.

- Vamos embora... Apenas me leve embora.. – murmurou o telepata.

Os dois saíram ante o olhar espantado de Aya e Omi.

- Você entendeu algo Aya-kun? – Omi estava confuso com toda aquela conversa

- Tenho uma vaga idéia... – e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios – Vamos, vamos para a sala de espera.

Depois de esperar algumas horas a médica apareceu para dar notícias.

- Está tudo bem! Ambos estão passando bem! – sorriu Kaline – É um menino saudável, com três quilos e seiscentos gramas e cinqüenta centímetros. Daqui a pouco ele estará liberado para o quarto, então poderá receber visitas.

- Que bom! – e o chibi abraçou o ruivo de felicidade.

- Obrigado doutora! – agradeceu Aya

- Não foi nada! Sempre torci para que Yohji conseguisse engravidar. Sei dos esforços de ambos para que o desejo deles se concretizasse. – Kaline sorria satisfeita e despedindo-se deles.

Umas duas horas depois a enfermeira veio avisar que a nova mamãe estava no quarto e que já poderiam entrar.

Yohji estava na cama, um pouco pálido, devido ao esforço. Ken estava ao seu lado, sentando em uma cadeira, de mãos dadas com ele. No rosto de ambos podia-se notar a grande felicidade que havia.

- Yohji-kun! Parabéns! – cumprimentou o chibi enquanto o ruivo murmurou algo semelhante. – Quando é que irão trazer o menino?

- Daqui a pouco. Ele tem que ficar algumas horas em observação. – respondeu Ken

- Hguh! Ken me passe a toalhinha. – pediu o loiro

- O que foi? – perguntou Omi com uma ponta de preocupação

- Não foi nada! É só que o leite começou a aparecer. – e delicadamente o jogador limpou a região molhada.

- Olha quem está aqui! – anunciou a enfermeira que trazia um carrinho, onde o bebe estava devidamente limpo e vestindo o primeiro macacão. – Os pais estão preparados para a primeira mamada?

A enfermeira então deu as primeiras instruções para o loiro. Meio sem jeito e com medo de machucar a criança por fim conseguiu aconchegá-lo em seu colo. Ela então direcionou a cabecinha dele para o bico do peito. Como peito do homem era bem menos pronunciado em relação à mulher, ele precisou erguê-lo um pouco mais.

- Ai... Que sensação estranha... – os olhos da mais nova mamãe exibiam um brilho todo especial.

- Isso, deixe que ele beba todo o colostro, assim... – ela orientou.

- Oh Yotan! Nosso filho é tão lindo! – e lágrimas de felicidade escorriam pelo rosto do moreno. Deu um pequeno selinho em seu koibito.

- Vamos chibi, está na hora de irmos embora. – anunciou o espadachim – Nós voltaremos amanhã. – despediu-se dos dois.

- Tchau! – Omi chegou perto do bebe onde depositou um pequeno beijo.

Ao saírem do quarto comentaram:

- Será que algum dia teremos nosso filhos, Aya-kun... – perguntou baixinho.

- É lógico que sim. Mas ainda temos tempo. E quero estar cada minuto da minha vida ao seu lado. – ele inclinou-se levemente até tocar os lábios do chibi. – Agora vamos aproveitar que vamos ter a casa só pra gente... – sorriu malicioso.

- Sim... – os olhos do pequeno brilharam ao ouvir a voz cheia de promessas de seu koibito.

- Você está bem? – Ken perguntou carinhosamente.

- Sim, agora estou melhor. O danadinho é bem guloso. – o bebe estava dormindo no berço ao lado da cama do loiro.

- Foi um susto enorme, né? Agora só posso rir de toda a situação... Na hora acabei bancando o idiota correndo de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Ainda bem que o Aya teve a cabeça fria o suficiente para controlar toda a situação.

- É mesmo... Temos que agradecer a ele.

- Por falar nisso... – o moreno começou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite – Será que foi isso mesmo? – e coçou de leve a cabeça.

- O que foi Ken?

- Não pode ser... Deve ser imaginação minha

- Fala logo!

- Não, não pode ser...

- Que diabos Ken! O que é? – já estava ficando nervoso.

- É que, quando entrei no quarto do Aya, tava meio apavorado mas posso jurar... Acho que vi o chibi de coleira e com orelhas e rabo de gato... E... tinha... um pequeno guizo lá... Isso, bem naquele lugar... E o Aya... bem... Ele estava com o corpo coberto de... acho... que era creme de leite...

- Acho que você deve estar imaginando tudo isso... Imagine que o grande líder e orgulhoso Aya iria se submeter a isso...

FIM

_Bem, aqui termina minha fanfic relâmpago. Foi um surto de imaginação que simplesmente bloqueou qualquer coisa que eu queria escrever. Ela pediu para nascer. hahahahaha_

_Também foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma comédia... Espero que tenham gostado. E também quero "coments"!_

_Kaline espero que tenha gostado da sua participação especial. Não reclame, pois você esteve presente no momento mais importante da vida do loiro. Buahahahahahahaha Também lhe deixo a honra de escolher o nome para o menino. _


End file.
